


Blind dates and more?

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, its 1am when im posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Blind dates are never fun but hey might as well give them a try?





	Blind dates and more?

“Remind me how and why i’m here again?” lightning says a little exasperated. Lightning was wearing a scarlet red dress with heals to match. Lightning hates heels but serah managed to convince her to wear them.

“Because you need to get out there a little bit. Your always working, you need to find someone to help you relax a bit. Both emotionally and sexually.” Serah teased the last part.

Lightning sighed at it with a tint of blush to go with it. “fine but how exactly am i supposed to find someone?”

With both confidence and a little excitement “i got you some blind dates.”

Lightning slowly rubbed her temples from the oncoming migran she felt. She strongly disliked blind dates. “if i didn’t love you so much i would be furious at you.” 

“yeah but you love me.” saying with a shit eating grin

Lightning gently pushing Serah into the bar they were planning to meet snow, fang, and vanille. As well as lightning’s blind dates. After meeting up with the others. They all greeted each other and after greetings were done Snow pointed at a table, where one of her blind dates was sitting at. Both a glare and sigh escaped lightning. The glare directed at Snow but the sigh calming her down. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“wow you look like you went through hell.” A feminine voice came to the side of her.

Lightning turned her head towards the voice. A pale skinned brunette with red eyes was sitting next to her. She replied with “honesty hell would have been better”

The mystery girl said “I have a feeling you need a drink hu?”

“you have no idea”

The girl flagged down the bartender. She turned to face lightning “what ya in the mood for miss?”

Lightning popped her neck humming at the stress release and thinking. “sake please”

The bartender nodded and went to get her drink.

“damn the heavy stuff, was it really that bad.” the mystery girl said.

“yup” lightning said making the p pop.

The bartender brings them their drinks as lightning goes to get her wallet. But before she could pull it out . 

The misty girl says “this ones on me” 

Lightning quirks an eyebrow at that. “what do you get out of this and thank you.”

A little mischievous smile comes across her lips “hopefully your name and no problem”

Lightning gives a little chuckle at that saying “guess that’s fair. My name is Lightning what’s yours?” 

“Lightning hu i like it, it’s a cute name.” Saying with a teasing tone. lightning just rolls her eyes playfully at the comment. “Mines Tifa and i’m a former MMA fighter”

“Tifa” the way tifas name rolls off lightning’s tongue gives Tifa a tiny blush. “it’s quite nice to meet you tifa and i’m a valkyrie soldier”

Tifas eyes widened when lightning said she was a valkyrie soldier. “wow really your a valkyrie! You must really be a bad ass!” excitement and surprise covering her voice.

Lightning was a little taken off by Tifas excitement. Most people get a little scared or nervous around her when she says that. Now oddly feeling a little shy next to Tifa Sg says “ya i am and really your an MMA fighter?”

“yes i am but i’m out with an injury” A small frown pulled at her lips. Tifa decided to change the subject. “so what’s it like being a valkyrie?”

After lightning told Tifa about the valkyries. They ended up making small talk with each other. They both were genuinely enjoying each other’s presence. As they were talking Tifa had gotten a text message. As she saw the time her mouth slightly dropped. It had turned out that they had been talking to each other for hours.

Lightning was now noticing the time. She had actually gotten some messages as well. 

They had both gotten up from their stools. Tifa started to apologize for keeping lightning for so long.

Lightning said “there’s no reason to apologize.” Suddenly feeling shy she rubbed the back of her neck saying “i had a really good time.”

As Tifa heard that a giant smile glossed her face.

As lightning was turning to leave about a nervous voice came from behind hind her. “um lightning before you go do mind if i get your number?” Tifa was hoping to every god that, that didn’t sound weird.

As lightning stood there in a bit of shock. A little blush was creeping across her face. She cleared her throat doing her best to collect her composure and said “I would love to give you my number as long as i get yours in return” She gave Tifa a gentle but shy smile.

The smile made tifa blush but she smiled back and said extremely happy “of course”

“oh and you can just call me light”

After exchanging numbers they both waived each other good bye. 

As lightning entered the house she came face to face with an extremely smug serah. She had the definition of a shit eating grin on. Lightning was about to say something but was cut off with “did u enjoy your little date with miss mystery girl??” 

Lightning said “it wasn’t a date” a bit of sadness’s was in her voice as she said that. “we just talked for a while”

“three hours to be exact.” serah said. “honestly i didn’t think you were gunna come home” she said teasingly.

Lightning put her hand over her face to both sigh and cover the blush forming on her cheeks. “back to the point of it not being a date.”

“okay so it wasn’t a date did u at least get her number?”

The blush grew deeper as she said “yes i actually did”

A massive smile as well as a smirk grew on serahs lips. “you gunna call her and get an actual date” she wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

“wh-what no i mean yes i mean ugh” Lightning was a flustered mess and said “i’m going to bed sis” gently pushing her serah to the side.

As lightning headed to her bedroom serah yelled “make sure to get that date!!”

Lightning lightly slammed her door. She plopped on her bed letting out a massive sigh. Kicking off her heels that she regrets buying as she sees the blisters that have formed. Before she could get comfy on her bed her phone rang. Picking it up she saw that it was Tifa and she sent her a message. A bright smile crossed Lightning’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any miss spelling in this and i might make more i don't know leave comments down below if your interested in more  
and follow me on tumbler under the name not-enough-ships  
i also have a twitter with the same name


End file.
